cast_in_coronations_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasmeen Nazir
Yasmeen Nazir is the ex-wife of Sharif Nazir, mother of Kal Nazir and grandmother to Alya and Zeedan Nazir. Yasmeen first arrived on the street in July 2014 alongside her family when they moved into 6 Coronation Street following Sharif's decision to set up a gym on Victoria Street. As the family began to settle into the street, Yasmeen was relieved to discover that her son had began dating Leanne Battersby - having moved on from his late wife Jamila. However, she was later left disgusted to learn from Leanne's estranged husband Nick Tilsley that she used to be a prostitute, as well as a drug dealer and an arsonist. Despite airing her grievances, Kal made it clear that he was in-love with Leanne and she decided to respect his wishes. Not long after the family's arrival Yasmeen became obsessed with the idea of introducing a community centre to the area and bought the premises of 14 Victoria Street - revamping it into Jamila House by October 2014. This led to Yasmeen becoming a well respected member of the community. In June 2015, Yasmeen was left devastated when Kal lost his life in the Victoria Court fire - caused by Tracy Barlow - and was mistakenly led to believe that Carla Connor was to blame for several months before the truth was exposed. Another blow came in November 2016 when she discovered that Sharif had engaged in a seven year affair with her best friend Sonia Rahman. Through the hard times following the affair revelation, Yasmeen was supported by her grandchildren and was later able to repay the favour in 2018 when she took care of them following Alya's boyfriend Luke Britton's murder, at the hands of Pat Phelan, and the breakdown of Zeedan's marriage to Rana Habeeb when she found out that she was lesbian. Biography In July 2014 she gathered her family (with the exception of grandson Zeedan) to meet Kal's new girlfriend Leanne Tilsley, the first woman he'd found happiness with since the death of his wife Jamila two years previously. Yasmeen was sceptical of Leanne because of her fractured past (as she had a stepsister and a half-sister) as well as an estranged husband. Despite this the meeting appeared to be a success, however it was cut short when Leanne's estranged husband Nick turned up and began to pick off Leanne's bad points, mentioning that she had been both a lap dancer and prostitute in the past. This caused an embarrassed and shamed Leanne to run back home in tears. After learning that Weatherfield Community Library faced closure, Yasmeen tried to enlist the support of local residents in order to take part in a protest, and befriended cafe owner Roy Cropper. The pair held an all night sit-in at the library, and although the council had assured them that they would consider appealing for the library to remain open, the building caught fire afterwards, leaving her out of a job. Yasmeen began to use Roy's Rolls as a makeshift library, but Roy found it too much as her constant interfering was overbearing and putting off customers. She then decided to rent the empty unit next door and opened up Jamila House, a community centre which was named in memory of her late daughter-in-law, Jamila, who passed away in 2012. In June 2015 Yasmeen lost Kal when he perished at a fire at the Victoria Court flats after rescuing a trapped Amy Barlow. She told Leanne that she was always welcome to still be a part of the family. Yasmeen was devastated to learn in November 2016 that Sharif had been indulging in a seven year affair with her best friend Sonia Rahman, whom they just recently put up due to her husband kicking her out. Yasmeen was further disappointed to learn that Alya knew as well, and blackmailed Sharif rather than inform her. Yasmeen ordered the pair to pack their bags and leave the house. A couple of days later, Yasmeen was sent a letter from Sharif in which he revealed that he had gone to Newcastle, leaving Yasmeen angry that he had run away from his responsibilities. Yasmeen's woes went from bad to worse after being told by Pat Phelan that the flat she and Sharif were in the process of purchasing was not being built due to his partner, Vinny Ashford, running off with the deposit money that all of the investors had paid upfront. In 2017, Yasmeen began helping out at Roy's Rolls when one member of the staff was off, and also during Anna Windass' imprisonment before her trial. In 2018, she filed for a divorce against Sharif, who by that point had met someone else and intended to remarry. Background information *The character was introduced to the series as part of the show's first Muslim family. First and last lines "No worm for this early bird, I was hoping for a sighting of Leanne." (First line) Appendices (To be completed) List of addresses Employment history See also *Full list of appearances Category:Current Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female characters in television